fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam D. Draco
Adam D. Draco (アダムD.ドラコ Adamu D. Dorako) is a powerful mage and reliable mercenary, who is part of the famous Koma Inu guild. He is very known inside the guild due to his unique attitude and charisma. As evident, Adam is a family member of the Draco Family, who themselves are almost all mercenaries, being the son of Hendou D. Draco, grandson of Daisuke D. Draco and closest cousin of Jake D. Draco. Appearance Adam's appearance is shown to be quite simple, despite the tendency of his family to wear such weird set of varied clothes. He possesses the trademark black hair of the Draco Family and on the same appeal, the pompadour hair style which is shared with his father and grandfather. His eyes are quite sharp and his pupils are black in color, matching to his hair while Adam's skin is a not-so-much tanned. His face shape is that of a tringular one, similar to his cousin Lucian, Adam stands at 6'0" feet and weights around 200 lbs, the same as his other cousin Damon. Due to the immense Athlete's exercizes Adam practiced, his body has gained quite some muscles, being described as very well built by his familiars and also by some opponents he had fought. Although his muscles aren't the biggest, Adam's strength is still big enough to rival his familiars, some of which possess much bigger figures. Such built, as stated before, is oftenly compared to his father's and grandfather's since people already compare the size of their pompadours, their overall built is also put into matter. For his clothes, Adam almost if not always wears the same set, choosing his favorite colors for them which are red and black, similar choices to his familiars'. Even then, his set of clothes is quite simple looking even for a mage, making Adam look more like a marginal of some sort, kind of fitting his Mercenary job. Adam uses large hakama-like black pants, along with a red full-sleeved shirt whose collar reaches the upper part of his neck much like a turtleneck. The Draco also seems to casually wear a black gakuran jacket over said red shirt, the jacket being full-sleeved as well. Adam's shoes are also quite simple and black, being almost dress-styled shoes. It has been shown though that Adam has personalized versions of this set of clothes, seeing how he does a variety of missions which require him to travel to various and various places, the man possesses variations for winter and summer. Such personalized sets are basically the same clothes with slight changes. For the winter version, Adam's red turtleneck is much more stuffed, as in it is much more larger in terms of clothing which helps to keep his body warm. His hakama are also much much tighter, having much more pieces of cloth inside them instead of being just large like they would normally, at the end of each leg there is white fluffy fur. His shoes are also substitued with those snow-exploring ones which are basically large stuffed boots. At last, his gakuran jacket has also received changes, now being much bigger and also having fluffy fur at collar area and at the end of each arm. When wearing the Winter Set, Adam may or not put the jacket closed over his shirt which is some unusual habit for this style. For the summer set of clothes, Adam's clothery suffer much more changes than the Winter one. His turtleneck is substitued with a red tight tank-top shirt which shows his muscles much more than before, barely covering them while his large hakama pants are shifted into tight black shorts that reach a bit below Adam's knees. His dress-styled shoes would also be substitued, this time by very open beach-like sandals which are black in color. His trademark gakuran jacket while not substitued are removed completely, so as Adam would not feel any discomfort or even feel too much hot due to the climate. Personality According to his father, Adam was quite a decided child at the start, prefering to improve himself in physical education rather than the rest of magical education, calling himself a natural athlete. Despite that, Adam had showed some hints that he feared the fact he could engage someone in a serious battle and lsoe badly. Hendou would every day talk about it with his son, discussing with and training Adam so that he could lose such fear and live futurely like a man should. It was after a lot of classes, training sessions and even certain experiences, Adam was capable of sucessfuly overcoming said fear despite becoming much more obsessed with physical training and the such. In a way, this makes Adam quite similar to Damon, as they both were cowards towards something in the start and only needed some kind of motivation in order to bloom and lose their fears. Usually, Adam acts a serious and straight person although he doesn't say the wisest things, he is rather talkactive. He mainly acts how a man should, as according to himself, by being honest and even saving people should they need it, or should they not need it as when he saved someone else's cat in a tree despite the owner being easily capable of doing so. As a mainly man, Adam also has plenty of confidence in his person in a variety of things such as during battle or the daily situations, going as far as to not care about the strength level of his opponent nor their ability overall. Despite that, Adam doesn't resort to using bad words nor insulting his opponents in any way, instead respecting them as far as he can. For some unknown reason, Adam also seems to be quite annoyed by the fact other people possess weird quirks. He doesn't give much matter to normal quirks but new and weird ones, he'll complain about. There is exceptions, yes, for his family. Adam has lived long enough with his family that he explains that his mainly brain ignores their weird actions, doing that with every single one of them, specially his weirdest cousin Damon, in fact Adam has come to love their quirks. He has also come to a similar level with his Guild mates, though at times Adam is still caught off guard by their sudden actions and crazy movements, the mainly man still likes them very deep in his heart. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Similar to his familiars of the current generation, Adam wasn't much of a good fighter at the start although he was quite an Athlete. In physical education he was considered to be the best of his class, despite showing average scores on the rest of the magical subjects in Mage's Academy. As stated out aloud, Adam would do physical exercizes every day, justifying his high scores at school. After being taught magic by his father and even reading some books, although forcefully, Adam has shown amazing prowess at the magical arts. Adam would be trained by both his father and some other of his familiars at both physical and magical tests. Being a natural and talented athlete, Adam has amazing physical prowess that is compared to be the highest between his cousins, being on par with Damon's. He has been shown holding several objects at the same time without breaking much of a sweat and not being crushed in the slightiest by any of them, this is proven as how Adam constantly carries a heavy bat around. Even then, the mage is still pretty fast due to the training he got in physical combat, developing his accuracy and speed to atonishing levels so that he can implement them in his style. His incredible endurance also is shown to implement Adam's style, seeing how he can take hard blows and still keep going. Like Damon and unlike their other familiars, Adam doesn't rely much on a strategy. Even during a battle, he tries to focus mostly on taking down his opponent with hard and precise blows other than relying to use tactics. It should be noted though that Adam won't bother himself and may use combat knownledge to gain the upper hand in battle, despite claiming this isn't strategy or the such instead saying it is pure battle instinct. All of this together completely fits his fighting style, including the use of his heavy bat which he always carry around in order to use it as his main form of combat, being very skilled at its usage. Physical Prowess * Incredible Strength: *'Improved Speed': *'High Reflexes': *'Atonishing Accuracy': * Inhuman Endurance: *'Inhuman Durability': *'Powerful Will & High Pain-Tolerance': *'Atonishing Stamina': *'Average Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Heavy-Bat User': Fitting to his style, Adam is considered and proved that he is indeed a master at the wield of a bat weapon. As a child and junior athlete, Adam practiced lots and lots of sports, from Football to Baseball, getting to use a bat in a variety of situations. Indeed, Adam has trained with his powerful metal bat, which was an artifact given to him by an unknown person, for his entire life thus gaining a lot of combat uses for it along the years. For his main combat style, Adam focuses on dealing powerful and quick swings with his artifact, those beginning in the blink of an eye and being executed in the same instant. Adam won't hold back when using this style, seeing how each of his swings are relentless attacks in order to quickly take down or severe damage his opponent. He tries to hit mostly his opponent's limbs in order to decrease their moment, then their torso so that more damage can be dealt, Adam attacks so fast that some of his opponents feel that they're being hit in different spots simultaneously. The mage also has some slower but stronger blows, mainly using those as descension-movement attacks which are so powerful that they can create shockwaves to damage the surrounding environment. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Assorted Others Magical Abilities *'High Magical Power': Magic Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): Is a caster type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. It was developed by Margaret via the study of lots of famous mages natural abilities. When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Equipment Artifact of Eva (エバの珍品 Eba no Chinpin): As pointed out by Adam himself, like its parent artifact Pythias, Eva is quite a mysterious artifact in itself. It's unknown who or what had given this item to Adam but it is known that he is quite grateful for having such a weapon. Status Quote Trivia *He is based off of Metal Bat from the OnePunch-Man Series. *Adam seems to have a pompadour hair similar to both his father's and grandfather's. It's unknown if he got this hair style based on their influence. **Dante once speculated it's in their genes, though this is unconfirmed either. *In terms of physical combat, Adam is said to be one of the best in the Family, along with Damon. *According to an Interviewer: **Adam's special skill is his Manliness. **His signature technique is unknown. **Adam's hobby is doing missions. **Adam's routine is that of a mage's. **His favorite food is pizza. **Adam wishes to fight anyone who may give him thrill during battle. **Adam is right-handed. **Adam's complex is the fact his clothes get torn apart too often. **The people Adam respects the most are Dante, Shan, Hendou and Daisuke. **Adam doesn't wish to be enemies with any of his cousins. *'Adam' is hebrew for Man although it can also mean To be red, referencing his manliness and his like for the color red. Draco comes from greek and can mean either Dragon or also Rigorous, reflecting the immense rigorousness he got when battling. His D. stands for Daring, referencing his personality. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Draco Family Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild